


Careful What You Ask For

by inkvoices



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt <i>Good Omens/Sherlock BBC, Sherlock & Crowley/+Aziraphale, “We were wondering if you could help us find the Antichrist.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Ask For

Sherlock is bored by the procession of uninteresting people invading 221B to put their ridiculous problems in front of him and when he turns to the internet all he gets is more of the time. Missing rabbits, _honestly_.

“We were wondering if you could help us find the Antichrist,” says a suited man (bookshop owner, a fan of bibles), his leg pressed against his partner’s for support.

Sherlock scrawls Mycroft’s number on the back of the man’s hand with a spare biro and stalks out, ignoring the admiring glance the other man (likes fast cars and, apparently, rudeness) shoots him over the top of his sunglasses.

“I’m surprised you didn’t say Moriarty,” John mutters later as he puts the kettle on.

“He’s mine,” says Sherlock. Besides, John doesn’t know Mycroft as well as Sherlock does.


End file.
